First Love, First Heartbreak
by Soten-ni-zase
Summary: When Kai catches his boyfriend in arms of another he becomes distant. Can Kai find love again or will he remain an empty shell of who he once. Anti-Tyson/Kai ?/Kai rated M for safety. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1:Betrayal

**WARNING:This story contains mild to strong language, mention of rape and violence.**

Yay new story...I wrote this because the plot bunnies wouldn't let me sleep Disclaimer please.

Chibi B&V:Kai's-Suzaku doesn't own any mentioned copyrighted material.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:This story is Anti-Tyson/Kai**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"_**Talking on phone**_"

(Author's Notes)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_It was a normal summer day and the G-Revolution were enjoying some well deserved rest. Max was teaching Kenny how to play the Sims 2 and Rei was teaching Daichi how meditation can clear the mind. Hilary was making lunch while Tyson having wanted to talk to Kai alone had gone to the river with him. At the river Kai was staring out into the water while Tyson stood a few feet away fidgeting. "Tyson if you have something to say, say it." Kai said having grown impatient with Tyson's silence. _

_"Well the thing is..."Tyson paused as he walked up to Kai. "I don't really know how to tell you what I'm feeling so..." Tyson continued before surprising Kai by pulling him into a deep passionate kiss, but the shock was short lived as Kai returned the kiss, just as passionately._

That same day played over and over in Kai's head as he stood shocked at what he saw before him, Tyson his boyfriend, his lover in the arms of another, but when He tried to explain Kai couldn't take it, and so he ran. He ran as far and as fast as he could tears streaming down his face, his heart broken. Before he knew it he was at the beach unable to stand any longer, Kai fell to his knees his arms wrapped around himself his slender form shaking violently as he cried. The weather seemed to reflect his mood as the sky opened up and it began to rain as though heaven itself was crying.

"_Why? I don't understand, I thought he loved me? Why did he betray me? Did he ever love me? was it all just a game to him_?" Kai thought as he grew hysterical his clothes completely soaked from the heavy rain. He stayed like that for hours his mind clouded by betrayal and confusion, the rain refusing to let up. Kai soon lost consciousness as a fever took hold. The next thing he knew he was lying in a hospital bed.

"So you're finally awake?" Came a voice from beside Kai. Turning to see who it was Kai was shocked to see that it was Hiro who had spoken.

"How...did I get here?" Kai asked pushing his dislike for Hiro aside at least for now. "Why am I here?" Kai added after a moment.

Hiro sighed at Kai's question but answered anyways "I brought you here after I found you unconscious on the beach. as for why you're here..."Hiro paused. "You have Hypothermia." Hiro continued after deciding being blunt was best.

"Oh." Kai said quietly as he thought back to that night. "How long was I out?" Asked the slate haired blader after a few minutes of silence.

"Three days." Hiro answered bluntly

"_Three days? I wonder if Tyson...NO forget Tyson he doesn't care about you!!_" Kai thought angrily as tears threatened to fall. After a few minutes of silence Hiro spoke.

"Kai, is there anyone you want me to call?"

"Yeah, could you call my grandfather?" Kai asked not bothering to look up. "His number is in my cell phone." Kai added as he looked out the window his voice shaking as he fought back the tears.

"Sure." replied grabbing Kai's cell phone and leaving the room.

"_I still don't understand, why did Tyson kiss me that day if he didn't love me? Was it just physical attraction? Was he...just in it for the sex? But that would mean...he used me?!_"Kai thought as he hugged his knees to his chest as he began to cry once again.

"Kai? do you want to be alone?" Hiro asked when he returned to find Kai crying

"...No..." Kai mumbled. As much as he wanted to be alone right now he was to afraid to be alone in a hospital.

"All right." Hiro replied softly sitting down in one of the chairs in the room. "_Poor, Kai he doesn't deserve this. How could Tyson do that to him? I can't believe I actually thought that they were dating as an excuse to have sex...though that maybe what Tyson was doing, but Kai...Kai really does love him_." Hiro thought sadly as he waited for Kai's grandfather to arrive. A half an hour later Voltaire burst into Kai's room rushing over to his grandson's side.

"Kai are you all right? What happened?" Voltaire asked quickly not even acknowledging Hiro.

"I'm...I'll be fine." Kai said as he wiped the tears from his eyes."Grandfather, do you remember Tyson?" Kai asked after he finished wiping the tears away.

"Yes I remember him." replied Voltaire as he sat on the bed and put an arm around his grandson's slender shoulders. (Not in the perverted way in the comforting way)

"Well...He and I...were dating and..." Kai started but was cut off by Voltaire.

"Did he rape you?!" Voltaire asked looking ready to kill said blader the next time he saw him.

"No! Of course not!!" Kai exclaimed. "Though we did have sex." Kai added under his breath.

"WHAT?!" Voltaire yelled in shock. "Kai how could you do such a thing..." Voltaire started but paused when he saw tears forming in Kai's eyes. "You should have waited till you knew if he was the right one or not." Finished the former madman in a soft voice.

"I...I thought he was." Stated the slender blader as the memory of that night returned once again. "But he was only in it for the sex." Kai added his voice full of anger and shame.

"What?!" Voltaire growled out as he began picturing himself brutally killing Tyson.

"I...I caught him cheating on me three nights ago." Kai continued as he began to shake as tears began to fall once again.

"Oh Kai." Voltaire said softly as he brought his grandson into a comforting hug. "He won't get away with this." Voltaire growled out as Kai's form was wrecked with sobs.

"Excuse me, Voltaire?" Hiro asked getting The aging man's attention.

"Who are you?" Voltaire demanded.

"I'm Hiro, Tyson's brother. I also brought Kai to the hospital. And before you ask, he has Hypothermia." Hiro replied while simultaneously informing Voltaire on why his grandson was in the hospital.

"I see." Voltaire stated calmly while his voice was laced with venom.

"Just so you know, I call first dibs on beating the crap out of my brother." Hiro said calmly as he turned to leave.

"Very well." Voltaire replied with a smirk on his face.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter please review and tell me how you want Tyson punished. and did Kai seem OOC to anyone? I don't think he did cause I can see him reacting like that.


	2. Chapter 2:Breaking it off

**WARNING:This chapter contains Yaoi and bashing and vilolence and Mild language.**

WHeeeee I updated.

(Disclaimer goes here)

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"_**Talking on phone**_"

(Author's Notes)

* * *

Four days later Kai was finally released from the hospital and he was currently in a limo with his grandfather, headed toward the dojo to get his things (He'd been staying with Tyson) "_I wonder what Tyson is going to say when he sees me...No...damn it Kai stop thinking about that jerk_."Kai though shaking his head feveriously as he once again found himself hoping Tyson really did love him it hurt when he realized just how importent Tyson was to him.

"Kai...are you all right?"Voltaire asked looking over at his grandson worriedly since after only a week in the hospital Kai had lost ten pounds (Making him in this story 80 pounds) and was serverly underweight and it was all Tyson's fault. "I...I'm fine."Kai said soflty as the limo pulled up in front of the dojo.

"Kai you don't have to go in there I can go get your things."Voltaire said as he place one of his large hands on Kai's shoulder. "No...I need to face him sooner or later."Said the slender blader as he looked up at his grandfather with a small smile.

"All right but I'm coming in with you."Said the aging man as he opened the door to get out followed shortly after by Kai.

"KAI!!"Shouted Max who had appeared out of nowhere and tackle glomped Kai before anyone knew what was happening luckily for Kai Voltaire lept him from falling over. "Oh MY God Kai I was so worried Hiro told us what happened I can't believe Tyson did that to you are you ok?"Max asked talking a mile a minute as he pulled away from Kai to look at him

"I'm fine."Kai said Max's precense making him feel better."Kai!!"Shouted four people at once all of whom rushed toward him asking him tons of questions most concerning his mental and pysichal well being.

"Kai is that you?"Tyson asked coming out to see what all the fuss was about."Yes it's me."Kai said softly unable to look at Tyson who had pushed his way past the others to get right in front of Kai. "Oh Kai I've been so worried, I'm sooo sorry I never should have slept with Garland can you forgive me?"Tyson asked looking sincere but Kai saw the flicker in his eyes that said he was lying.

"How dare you."Kai said in a low voice "How dare you ask me to forgive you, you said you loved me but you don't you lied to me."Kai said harshly his eyes briming with tears of anger, frustration and shame. "I hate you now leave me alone."Kai said before rushing inside to get his things before rushing out just as quickly before throwing his things into the limo and then getting in himself tears streaming down his face as he waited for his grandfather to get in.

"I'd sleep with one eye open from now on boy."Voltaire said with a snarl before he to climbed into the limo and slamed the door shut before it drove away leaving Tyson to digest what just happened.

"_I did it...I told him off I broke it off compleatly it doesn't hurt as much anymore_."Kai thought as his tears quickly dried up as the limo drove away never to return just as Kai would never return to Tyson.

* * *

Woot the second chapter is done and I'm sorry it's short but that's the style for this story. I still don't know who Kai will end up with in the end but I think...I think I'll have Kai be in a couple more failed relationships before he finds the person who's right for him so tell me who you want to hurt Kai next and how though I have an idea all ready


	3. Chapter 3:Two Years Later

**WARNING:This chapter contains Yaoi and bashing and violence and really naughty language oh and character death.**

Yes I am aware that the last chapter could have been...fleshed out a little more I'll try and fix that oh and in the last two chapters Kai had just turned 17

(Disclaimer goes here)

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"_**Talking on phone**_"

(Author's Notes)

* * *

Two years had past since Kai broke up with Tyson, it took a whole year to finally get completely over him but he did it.

Kai was currently in the kitchen of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend making breakfast as he always did for his lover who was only just waking up, on the outside Kai appeared happy with the slightly older man but deep down Kai was empty a result of the last year of emotional abuse he'd lived with since he and King had began dating. Kai's thoughts were the same every morning "I should have given Tyson a second chance" this thought ran through his head over and over as he put the fried eggs onto his lovers plate before adding the sausages he'd made a few minutes earlier. "King, Breakfast."Called the slender young man as he sat down across from where his lover would sit twirling his long hair between his fingers as he though of the day King told him he loved him.

_Kai was standing in a Cremetery on cold winter night as the sky spit snow at him as he stared at the fresh grave tears streaming down his face as he read the head stone over and over wishing it all to be a nightmare._

_Voltaire F. Hiwatari_

_ May 7th 1921- December 3rd 2004_

_May he rest in peace_

_Was what the head stone read it made Kai angry his grandfather had survived a brain tumor only to be killed by a heart attack it wasn't fair nothing seemed fair to Kai at the moment his blood was boiling and his heart was frozen as he kept staring at the grave his hair which now went to his mid back was swirling in the air whipping at his face as though it too was angry, he didn't even notice someone coming up behind him till they spoke. _

_"Kai...is that you?"Asked the voice causing Kai to turn to glare at the person before responding. "Hey, King."Kai said in a low voice "What are you doing here?"Kai asked curtly as he was in no mood for company._

_"I'm visiting Queen's grave."King said softly as he stared up ahead to where Queen had been buried for a moment Kai was shocked then he remembered Queen had been killed in a car crash back in September. "Oh."Kai said as he went back to staring at his Grandfather's grave._

_"You going to be ok?"King asked putting a hand on Kai's small shoulder. "I guess."Kai said shrugging his shoulders. "What about you?"Kai asked since King and Queen had been so close. "I've been better."King said as he made his way towards Queen's grave which was only a few meters away Kai following quietly feeling a touch guilty since Queen had been killed when she still had her whole life ahead of her and his grandfather was nearing the end anyways_

_"I heard Tyson got his ass kicked for hitting on Hilary."King said after a long uncomfortable silence. "Yeah...you don't mess around with Tala's girl unless you want to die."Kai said with a small chuckle as he remembered the fate of every other guy who hit on Hilary._

_"I also heard that Tala got Hilary knocked up."King said as he stared up at the gray sky as snow fell all around them. "Really? that's news to me."Kai said giving King a questioning look as this was the first he'd heard about that. "Where'd you hear that?"Kai asked with a raised eyebrow. "I heard Hilary's mom screaming at the top of her lungs about it as I passed by Hilary's."King said as he remembered the event_

_"poor Tala."Kai said since he would have hell to pay seeing as Hilary was 17 and Tala was 19 in a half. "I hope Hilary's mom lets her keep it."Kai said since he was against abortion."Me too"King said as he turned his gaze toward Kai their eyes meeting neither of them able to turn away from the other once their eyes had locked. They stood there for what seemed like and eternity staring at each other before King began to lean closer to Kai his breath tickling against Kai's skin as he too began to lean in his eyes slipping closed as their lips touched King deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Kai pulling him close as Kai melted into the kiss his knees buckling as he wrapped his arms around King's neck._

_"I love you, Kai."King whispered after the broke for air. "I...I love you too."Kai said tears streaming down his face as he almost couldn't return King's feelings after what Tyson had put him through._

Kai's eyes grew cold as that night replayed in his head before he was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of King cursing. "God damn it these eggs taste like shit!"King said irritably as he threw the plate at the wall causing it to bounce off since it was plastic. "Can't you do anything right? you god damn idiot."King asked as he glared at Kai who teared up even after all this time of dealing with the insults it still hurt to hear them. "I'm sorry...I didn't..."Kai started unable to control his emotions

"You didn't what? think?! you know I hate fried eggs!"King all but yelled at Kai as he slammed his fist onto the table causing Kai to jump "...I'll deal with you later."King snarled as he got up to get ready for work leaving Kai to clean up the mess. After Kai had cleaned up the eggs and sausage and put the plate in the sink he sat back down at the table, once King came back out dressed for work he came over to Kai who tensed up preparing himself in case King decided to yell at him more but was surprised when King kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll see you tonight."King said calmly as he stood straight before heading out the door without another word. Once King was gone Kai sighed to himself that was always the closest King ever got to apologizing for yelling at him. After a half an hour of just sitting and staring out the window watching the snow fall Kai stood and decided to busy himself cleaning the apartment as he did everyday. At first glance Kai appeared to be a simple house wife his hair which was kept in a pony tail now came down to his butt he wore a light purple turtle neck sweater the bottom of which went just past his hips and the sleeves reached his finger tips and tight-ish blue jeans he really looked like a woman if you just glanced at him the only real give away that he was in fact male was the lack of breast. After a couple hours of cleaning and reorganizing there was a knock at the door which surprised Kai because he wasn't expecting company today

"Who is it?"Kai called out the last thing he would do was open the door with no idea who might be behind it. "It's the boogie man his wife and child, who do you think it is?"Replied one of the people in a joking tone but to Kai it sounded like he was being called stupid once again but he kept his composure and opened the door to see Tala, Hilary and their six month old daughter Natasha who had her mother's chocolaty hair and her father's icy blue eyes

"Come on in."Kai said smiling he was glad to see them. "It never ceases to amaze me at how clean this place is."Hilary said as she let Natasha down onto the couch as Kai closed the door. "Kai?" Tala asked giving Kai a concerned look.

"What is it?"Kai asked not sure what the look was for. "Have you been crying?"Tala asked surprising Kai as he only just remembered he had been crying while he cleaned."no, no I just got some cleaning chemicals in my eyes but I'm fine now." Kai said waving his hand in front of him in a dismissing manner hoping Tala would buy it.

"Kai...you're a terrible liar."Tala said plainly as he gave Kai a stern look as Hilary's attention was now on Kai. "Kai did something happen?"Hilary asked still looking him in the eyes while at the same time stopping Natasha from shoving a dime up her nose reinforcing the whole idea that mothers have eyes in the back of their heads. "No...nothing happened, I'm fine, really."Kai said though he could feel a sob caught in his throat and tears welling up in his eyes.

"Come on what happened?"Tala asked leading Kai over to the couch so they could talk concerned for his friend who seemed to be struggling on weather to tell them or not. "It's nothing...I swear."Kai said as he wiped away the tears that had managed to leak out but he only succeeded in worrying his friends more. "Kai please tell us we're your friends if King's hurting you..."Hilary started but was cut off by Kai who stood and glared at her furiously

"How dare you, King would never hurt me he loves me, now get out!!" Kai nearly yelled as he kept glaring at Hilary who stood up grabbing Natasha and storming out of the apartment "Well excuse me for trying to help!!"Hilary yelled back just before she slammed the door. "...Kai...if you ever need to talk just call me, I'll be there for you."Tala said softly as he stood to follow his wife to be. "Oh and Kai...nice outfit."Tala said jokingly before he to left though not as violently as he knew Kai would tell them when he was ready.

Kai stood there staring at the door trying to figure out what Tala meant when he said nice outfit he had been so angry that it took a little while for it to register. Kai let out a growl as he realized what Tala meant before letting out a sigh as he went back to cleaning. After several more hours Kai had finished cleaning and now had nothing else to do to keep his mind off of what had happened that morning. After a moment's thought Kai grabbed his coat, wallet and keys deciding to go grocery shopping.

Once at the store Kai walked through isles trying to remember what they needed. "Let's see...we need Milk, eggs, carrots, onions, a pot roast, ice cream, strawberries, V8, Beef broth, Chicken broth, cup ramen, bananas, kiwis...what else?"Kai said naming off the things they needed not noticing the shady looking guy in a long brown trench coat and a kinda business looking hat coming up behind him.

"Excuse me?"Asked the man in a raspy voice to get Kai to turn around and look at him. "Yes?"Kai asked looking at the strange man who opened his trench coat revealing he was waring nothing but shoes and socks. "Ahhhhhhh!!"Kai screamed as he round house kicked the guy in the head knocking some of his teeth out as he fell to the floor unconscious and fully exposed. A crowd soon formed around the unconscious man and Kai asking him if he was all right even though many of the people knew he was a guy they were still worried about him. The crowd finally dispersed after the police took the man away for indecent exposer and Kai had assured them all he was fine Kai was finally able to get back to shopping.

"All right where was I?Kai asked himself as he grabbed some of the thing she was needing off of shelves. "I know there was one more thing...what was it?"Kai asked grabbing some milk. "Bacon that was it."Kai said as he headed for the isle the bacon was in. After getting all the things he needed Kai headed for the checkout line which was filled mostly with people buy Christmas gifts which made Kai glad he bought all his gifts back in September. "Great."Kai thought as he leaned over the handle of his shopping cart. After 40 minutes of waiting Kai had finally bought and paid for all his groceries and was now loading them into his car well technically it was King's car, King had taken Kai's black Lamborghini to work and left his old beat up maroon Sudan but it was better for getting groceries so Kai didn't mind.

The drive home was long traffic was heavy and it wouldn't stop snowing, when he finally got home he sighed in annoyance he still had to get all the groceries up stairs. "Might as well get this over with."Kai said getting out of the car and grabbing as many grocery bags as he could carry and began the trek up the stairs to his apartment as he wished more then ever this place had an elevator. "Maybe I should have carried a little less."Kai said sighing before he knew what was happening a couple of little kids pushed passed him causing him to slip and fall down the stairs along with the groceries which spilled around and on him. "ARRgggg."Kai yelled in frustration as he glared at the little devils that knocked him over while wishing a very slow painful death on the parents for letting the little brats run around knocking people over like that.

"Ow..."Kai said wincing when he tried to stand as white hot pain shot through his ankle. "Stupid little sugar high brats."Kai said as he rolled up his pant leg before pulling his sock down to examen his ankle. "...ow..."Kai said in a kinda whimpering voice not from the pain but the sight of bone poking through the skin he'd broken his ankle bad. "What am I going to do?"Kai asked no one he was covered in half his groceries had a broken ankle and King wouldn't be home till 8 and it was only 5:3-something and he had left his cell phone in the apartment. "Oh how could I be so stupid."Kai said pounding his fist into the floor, luckily the sound attracted the attention of a neighbor who called an ambulance

Six hours later Kai lay in a hospital bed it had take 4 hours to reset Kai's bones and he ended up needing pins in his ankle. "Where is he?"Kai asked worriedly King should have been there when he woke up and he still wasn't there. "I hope nothing happened."Kai said before the door swung open and King rushed in but his expression was not one of worry but anger.

"You moron, why the hell did you carry so much no wonder you fell, why the fuck can't you use your brain? huh? I asked you a question?"King yelled at Kai who had began crying. "Get out."Kai chocked out as he continued crying the realization that King like Tyson didn't love him was to much. "What?"King asked in a low tone. "I said...get out."Kai said between a sob as he pushed the call button sumonning a nurse

"Is something wrong?"Asked the nurse worriedly. "Make him leave."Kai said as he closed his eyes the nurse figering out what was goig on forced King to leave, leaving Kai to rest.

* * *

Author's note1: Yes I killed Queen off but I needed a way to get King into the cemetery so yeah I killed her

Author's note2:Yes I put Hilary with Tala but since Tyson and Kai are gay she needed to be with someone she could keep in line

Author's note3:Yep I killed Voltaire and I made up his birthday and age kinda had to and his middle name (FYI it's Fredrick)

Wooot I'm going to stop there cause it's all ready twice as long as chapter one and the next chapter will be Kai getting over King


	4. Chapter 4:ANNOUCEMENT

THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!

I am sorry to announce that I have lost all interest in Beyblade fanfiction, weather it's writing it or reading it, so I will not be continuing this story. I know it is very frustrating to have a story you were following never finished but the muses and plot bunnies for this story have long since died bringing this story to it's death.

However, I may one day in the distant future begin updating this story again should one of my muses be reincarnated...but it's not likely. Desu~


End file.
